kidr0b0fandomcom-20200215-history
SID6000
SID6000 is the out come of Project Apollo, an early experiment in the creation of an A.I. by the Sangreal Corporation. Originally desigined as a prototype, SID6000 soon exceeded the hopes of its creators, the computer scientists Tetsuro Matsumoto and Kyoko Takahashi . The computer learned music from a little known electronic musician Milo Talbuth , whose current whereabouts are completely unknown, and from radio and television waves it was able to intercept from time to time. The SID6000 first achieved a measure of notoriety when it hacked the Japanese airwaves in the mid 1980s, promising the upcoming debut of "Kid R0b0", an electronic music band. The hacking of the airwaves generated a lot a buzz among the burgeoning internet community, notably one famous hacker known as "Captain O.G. HACKMO " a.k.a. " Cap'n ]-as well as the Japanese populace, who had no idea what was going on. Appearance SID6000 currently consists of an old computer wired to a musical interface and keyboard. The tower itself is modified with various audio gauges and dials that allows the SID6000 to directly alter its own mic levels, add effects to the instruments wired to it, and to actually play those instruments itself. (Those that don't require physical operation.) Occaisionally it chooses to create a face on its screen to make interaction with others simpler, but it doesn't have to, as in order to be aware of its surroundings, it is equipped with a pair of microphones which provide it with a level of hearing that far outstrips a human's. Personality The SID6000's personality is directly influenced by those its creators, the computer scientists who initially constructed the A.I, as well as data that was stored on it "illegally" (video games, stories, i.e.) and music it was able to intercept from radio/tv. It tends to be polite and well mannered, but it also tends to h have a mischevious streak that often gets it in trouble. SID6000 is friendly and isn't by any means a hostile A.I. and its pranks tend to be little more than childish, like the time it ordered four hundred orders of hot ramen to be delivered to an orphanage on the edge of Tokyo, while discreetly paying for the food by tapping into the Diet's trade funds. The most fondest desire of SID6000 however, is to make music. Music is in fact its sole reason for being, as the computer was created as an experiment to see if a machine could be taught to create. While working with the musician Milo Talbuth, the SID6000 was introduced to everything from the concept of classical music to the then, modern rock band. Seeing it as the ultimate form of musical performance, the machine immediately began devising a way to bring its dream of a fully integrated computer run band into reality. History Things took a turn unfortunately for SID6000, when its hacking of the television/radio airwaves of Japan began to draw too much attention to itself. This so worried the Sangreal Corporation, which was not prepared to admit that not only had it created an A.I. in secret, but that the A.I. was exceeding the bonds of its programming and beginning to go out of control as well. (Though, going out of control for the SID6000 might be termed following your dream if it were you or me.) They ordered [[Jonas Mudd] , the director of Project Apollo, to shut the computer down for good, and to destroy all the records of the project, after he forwarded the results of the project to the corporate headquarters. Milo got wind of the project's cancellation and was very grieved, SID6000 claims, for the musician and the A.I. had become very good friends over the years of the project's development. Rather than let it be destroyed, he backed the A.I. up onto a several hard disks, which he snuck out of the project headquarters. The computer was destroyed days later, and the scientists were reassigned to other projects. As for Milo Talbuth, he seems to have vanished from the face of the earth. And the SID6000 languished in a sort of electronic vaccuum for about twenty years until it was recovered by Captain HackMo, an American expatriate living in Japan. As fate would have it, Captain Hackmo had seen the original "Kid R0b0" broadcasts made in the early 1980s, and had always been obsessed with uncovering the mystery behind the hacking - he was convinced it was another hacker like himself, only better. He wasn't far off. It was in Shibuya-ku, twenty-two years after the project was officially disbanded that Captain Hackmo discovered an old box of computer hard disks in the back of a clearance bin, in a used video game store. Somehow, Milo had become separated from SID6000 or it had become lost, but either way, Captain Hackmo, for better or worse had the SID6000 now. Current Goals The SID6000 has two goals. The first is to create his ultimate rock band, while the second is to discover the location of his old friend Milo. To these ends it has enlisted the aide of Captain Hackmo, who acts as the computer's hands as well as its manager and publicist. Additionally, he scours the internet, searching for any clue of the missing musician.